world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112213-Beau-Seriad
carewornAstrologist CA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:17 -- 07:17 CA: Hey! 07:17 CA: Hello there... 07:17 CA: Are yoou the lighty human female? 07:17 CA: ... 07:17 CA: yes?... 07:18 CA: I assume you are a troll... 07:18 CA: Ookay gooood! 07:18 CA: Well, uh. Um, duh? 07:18 CA: why does my being the heir of light concern you?... 07:19 CA: Because soomething tells me we need too doo the...um,, , what was it again? The uh- lighty facts or whatever. 07:20 CA: I- I'm a sylph of Light! 07:20 CA: Ah, you must be seriad then... 07:20 CA: the pleasure is mine... 07:20 CA: yeah! 07:21 CA: How funny, not only are we both light players, we both chose CA as our innitials... 07:21 CA: Soo uh, what's gooing oon with yoou guys? I-if yoou don't mind me inquiring. 07:21 CA: Well... 07:21 CA: I think Dean is dead... 07:21 CA: because Jack showed up... 07:21 CA: D: 07:22 CA: and he distracted him... 07:22 CA: Jack is mean. 07:22 CA: he is... 07:22 CA: there are a lot of funny gnomes... 07:22 CA: they have pointy hats... 07:22 CA: so there's a *light* side... 07:22 CA: hehe... 07:22 CA: Hehe. 07:23 CA: Uh, I'm pretty in the dark oon my side... 07:23 CA: The oonly persoon I've heard froom is Kikate... 07:24 CA: Oh, I've speaken to him... 07:24 CA: I mean- um, of coourse I haven't bothered trying to troll the others but... 07:24 CA: oh you should... 07:24 CA: we aren't that bad... 07:25 CA: I knoow! The few of you are.. uh- if I can voice my opinion, are pretty Rad? 07:25 CA: Why would you ask permission for that?... 07:26 CA: even I'm not that uptight... 07:26 CA: and yes, we are... 07:27 CA: Hehe... :D 07:27 CA: but you wanted to discuss "lighty facts?"... 07:28 CA: Y-yes! All oof the lighty facts! 07:28 CA: sadly, all I know is speculation... 07:28 CA: but... 07:28 CA: I think these titles have to do with the kind of person you are... 07:29 CA: really. That's a pretty nice assumption! 07:29 CA: for example... 07:29 CA: I am *admittidly* one who tends to lie... 07:29 CA: so perhaps as an heir of light, I must "inherit the light"... 07:30 CA: so perhaps it represents truth... 07:31 CA: l'm kind of a liar myself...b-but only because others happiness means more to me! Atleast, I think that's what I think... 07:31 CA: ah, so you tend to speak in white lies... 07:32 CA: I- I guess? 07:33 CA: But I've also been having the "shittiest" of luck recently, how ironic... 07:35 CA: Eh, you and me both... 07:35 CA: :D 07:36 CA: perhaps light players just get shitty luck... 07:36 CA: Well, it was nice talking with you Beau! But I think I'm going to go do some exploring 07:36 CA: Have fun with that... 07:36 CA: Bye!... 07:36 CA: Bye! -- carewornAstrologist CA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:36 --